Raise not your hand to hit but to protect
by scasfra
Summary: Sophie goes to Eliot after Nate snapped out and hit her... Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Leverage.**

**I could sleep this night since I was having nightmares; that was when this idea came to my mind and didn't let go...**

**I believe it will have only one more chapter. I hope you enjoy this...**

He was a seven-year old brother of a three-year old sister when his momma slapped his face on the kitchen; he heard the smack and felt the pain. His huge momma was standing in front of him her hands on her hips, holding a kitchen cloth.

-Eliot Spencer if you hit a girl again you're gonna get way more than just a slap, understood?

-But she was annoying me! - She widened her eyes that special way that always scared the live out of him.

-Understood?

-Yes, momma.

If fact he understood that very well, the thing he never understood was why his momma didn't dump his step-dad six years later when he started hitting her and his lil' sis. He didn't understand why she got so mad at him when he finally punched the man in the face punishing him for all his bad deeds and he sure didn't understand why she ran after him throwing his own child on the street. That just wasn't his momma anymore, no, that junkie wasn't the same woman that had raised him or his sister Lily...

Years passed by and he became a hitter, yet on his list there were never women, only a few died at his hands when he was in the army and he'd curse himself for the rest of his life for that, even though the United States considered him a "war hero", Eliot knew that was just their way to wash the blood on their own hands...

All of that had been years ago yet he still could see when a woman around him was being a victim of some kind of abuse; that was why Sophie showing at his door in the middle of the night didn't surprise him at all...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry, it will have a couple more chapters, but I swear it won't get too long. Next one will be on Sophie's POV and maybe I'll write one on Nate's.**

He was already leaving out the door when she stopped him grabbing him by his arm, she could feel his tensed muscles, clenched knuckles on closed fists...

-Eliot, don't... - He turned around to face her...

Without high heels he could see how small she was still he'd never seen her that fragile, with a bloody nose and swollen eyes from crying. He gave up the thought of leaving her alone to beat up Nate's skinny ass and let her in.

-I will kill him Sophie, I chose not interfere the first time it happened, now this is too much. - Her eyes widened a bit. How did he know? Well, Eliot knew how to recognise the signs, he had seen the way the grifter and the mastermind weren't talking at the last job they did, the way he wouldn't even look at her and the way she covered her arms with a silk scarf instead of wearing only the dress keeping her arms bare... In fact, at the moment, she was still covering her arms, wearing a coat.

He made her stop in the middle of the room and brushed her cheeks with the back of his hands, then he slowly slid his hands through her arms until he reached the zipper on her jacket and started to take it out. He could see how uncomfortable she felt, being completely exposed to him, vulnerable was thing Sophie Deveraux never was yet that night was the thing she was the most.

-I didn't know where to go... - She said, suddenly staring at the tip of her shoes.

-It's okay Hun' - He threw her jacket on the couch and gently stroked her arms with the tip of his fingers, they were bruised all over, she shifted and he let go. Some the marks were from the hitting alone, but he could recognize some that were frm him grabbing her, holding her still, she had fought alright... He smiled; he knew his girl was a fighter...

The brunette's eyes were getting teary, her hair was a mess and her heart was broken. Ten years of chasing had ended like that, being beaten up from the drunk who would never be loved by somebody else...

Eliot had her sat on one of the kitchen stools and washed her face with a wet cloth, softly taking the blood out of her face, after that he felt her nose to check if it was broken and spread ointment on her arm's bruises so it would heal faster and without pain. He saw on her eyes she wanted to tell him what had bloody happened even though she couldn't quite understand it herself... -It's okay Darlin', you can tell me…

**So, what do you think about it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nest will have Nathan's point of view… **

**What did you think about this one?**

_Eliot_

So what if nightmares come? Let them come, let them come so you wake in the dark to understand you're not lost. Let the awake so you understand you're safe in my arms, let your senses be aware of that, let me take care of you, just the way you took care of me so many times before. I love them all but Parker pokes me when I'm hurt and Hardison just nags about stuff, Nate... It's just too drunk most of the time and on a "don't care mood".

You're the one that always shows up at my apartment to clean and stitch my wounds... You're the one that makes him rest on the couch while watching you're cooking some hot soup. I like your cooking...

I love the way you smell and the way you look at me, I love your lips, your body, your mind, your British accent. I hate when you have to seduce the mark, I hate the fact Nate hit you even if it was because you left him for me, I love the fact you're sleeping my side and I can smell you and touch your skin, I love the fact you kissed me and said you loved me... I love you!

_Sophie_

Being in love with Nate was like drowning, there was water coming into my lungs and I just couldn't breed. I couldn't swim to get some air, all I could was sunk and then, sunk some more...

Your arms pulled me out of the water when he was in prison, I saw the way you saw me, I let you confort me, taking me out of the cold blue ocean I was in just to fall in love with the blue on your eyes...

We took him out of prison and all the sudden his was pulling into the ocean again, but this time around I didn't want to drown so I swam, I swam so I could see the sky of your eyes and breed... He didn't like it...

The first time I ever tried to tell him he already knew it, I guess he saw us, the way we looked at each other. He still didn't want to hear it so he shoved me. It was just that, just a bit of shove and pull. This night was worse, I actually said the words, he was so mad he punched me... He was so mad to lose the only person he had... Well, I couldn't just restrain my heart, could I?

No! So here I am now, wearing only my knickers and one of your big shirts, feeling so safe and loved... No, darling, nightmares won't come tonight... I love you, I love the way you look at me, I love your hair and your touch, I love being on your arms, I love listening to the beating of your heart at night, I love everything you are...


End file.
